


Fuck or Die

by NovaIxioXerces



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fuck Or Die, Genderfluid Loki, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaIxioXerces/pseuds/NovaIxioXerces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schleich dich ein. Nimm die Bären hoch. Jag irgendwas möglichst spektakulär in die Luft. Nein, nicht dich selbst.<br/>Es hätte eine einfache Mission werden sollen - aber einfach und Loki haben sich noch nie sonderlich gut vertragen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck or Die

„Nicht ein Wort.“  
Der Pfeil, mit dem Kate auf den Punkt unter seinem Schlüsselbein zielt, unterstreicht ihre Worte mit einer angemessen scharfen Spitze.  
Er ist Mitte Vierzig. Sein Anzug ist teuer, die Krawatte peinlich. Die Haare werden bereits dünner, sind aber immer noch schwarz wie die Nacht, fast so, als müsse er etwas kompensieren. Vermutlich kompensiert er etwas.  
Für einen Moment beobachtet er das Metall, schielt dabei, grüne Augen unter hochgezogenen Brauen. Dann treffen sich ihre Blicke und sie weiß, dass sie sich nicht irrt. Sie kennt diesen Blick.  
Sein Aftershave steigt ihr in die Nase.  
Mit fast schon träger Gelassenheit hebt er seine Hände, Handflächen nach vorn. Unbewaffnet. Als wenn sie bei ihm viel auf unbewaffnet geben könnte.  
Er nimmt sie nicht ernst, aber er schweigt.  
„Gut so. Ich bin schneller als ᚱᛃᛖᚱᛞᚹᚱᛒᚱ.“  
Natürlich, und das weiß sie bereits, während sie es sagt, reicht seine Furcht vor ihrer Drohung genau bis zu ihren Worten.  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe Sie nicht. Was meinen Sie mit ᚱᛃᛖᚱ-“  
Sie lässt los.  
Der Pfeil bohrt sich im Winkel zwischen Hals und Schulter neben ihm in die Wand. Er erwischt seinen Anzug, genug, um den Stoff reißen zu lassen.  
Eine fließende Bewegung später starrt sie den nächsten Pfeil entlang.  
Jetzt ist da doch Furcht in den weit aufgerissenen Augen, oder zumindest das, was er für Furcht hält.  
„Okay! Okay!“, er klingt angemessen panisch. „Ich sag's nicht! Ich sag's nicht! Aber nicht schießen! Nicht schießen! Bitte nicht schießen!“

Niemand schenkt ihnen Aufmerksamkeit. Der Flur, in dem sie ihn überrascht hat, ist, bis auf Kate und ihr Opfer, ausgestorben. Vom Saal dringt der Lärm der Auktion zu ihnen, doch die übrigen Besucher sind zu beschäftigt damit, die Exponate zu begutachten, ihre illegal aufpolierten, metaphorischen Schwanzlängen zu vergleichen und dabei mit gewichtigen Gesten Sekt und unverschämt teure Häppchen in sich hinein zu stopfen. Nur das Bild eines abgemagerten Mädchens aus irgendeinem Dritte-Welt-Land beobachtet sie. Es trägt ein verschlissenes Kopftuch und sieht selbst unter seinem weit geschnittenen Kleid dürr aus.  
Betont langsam atmet Kate aus.  
„Das hängt ganz von dir ab. Was tust du hier?“  
Als wenn es den Pfeil ernsthaft abhalten könnte, hält er die Hände noch immer schützend vor sein Gesicht. Zwischen den Fingern späht er zu ihr hinauf, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Die Show ist gut, aber sie kennt das kalkulierende Funkeln, auf das sie achten muss.  
„Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich Spenden für arme, syrische Waisenkinder sammle, glaubst du mir dann?“  
„Nein.“  
Er zuckt mit den Achseln.  
„Ich sammle Spenden für arme, syrische Waisenkinder.“  
Kate verdreht die Augen nur deshalb nicht, weil sie immer noch zielt.  
„Überteuerte Teddybären mit Knopf im Ohr? Der Sturm auf dem See von Genezareth? Raketenwerfer von Stark Industries?“  
„Aber ja!“, der geschockte Ausdruck verschwindet aus seinen Augen. Das Funkeln bleibt. „Der Sturm auf dem See von Genezareth wird die Kleinen sicher freuen! Es gibt bestimmt eine wundervolle Zeltplane ab, oder was meinen Sie? Zugegeben. Eine sehr kleine Zeltplane. Nicht viel größer, als das Original, aber wenn sich das Waisenkind klein macht...“  
In seine Hände, die er bislang – abgesehen von dem leichten Zittern, das er ihr vorspielt, wann immer sie die Bogensehne weiter strafft – starr vor sein Gesicht gehalten hat, kommt Leben. Vielleicht malen sie für ihn tatsächlich die Landschaft Syriens vor sein inneres Auge, und Zeltplanen und Waisenkinder. Durch die Gläser ihrer Sonnenbrille sieht Kate jedoch nur den Wahn. In abgetöntem Violett. Zweifelsohne auch gespielt.  
Der Pfeilschaft zwischen ihren Fingern gibt ihr das sichere Gefühl, dieses Schmierentheater beenden zu können, wenn sie es nur wirklich will. Zugegeben: Sie will es nicht wirklich. Die Gefahr, dass es nichts bringen, nicht dauerhaft, ist gegeben. Die Gefahr, dass es ihr irgendwann in einer dunklen Gasse auflauert, um ihr dahin zu treten, wo es wirklich weh tut, ist noch größer.  
Aber auch zugegeben: Sie mag das Gefühl.  
„... natürlich würde es helfen, wenn es ein kleines Waisenkind ist ...“  
Sie mag es seit dem Tag, an dem sie ihn kennt.  
Er seufzt, ausgesprochen theatralisch, dann lässt er die Hände sinken. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen ist noch immer da und es wirkt belustigt.  
„Alles Arbeit, null Spaß, huh?“  
„Die Bären haben MGH geschluckt.“  
„Haben sie. Ich sage doch, der falsche Rembrandt wäre harmlos. Oder hältst du Raketenwerfer von Stark Industries für harmlos?“  
Kate schnaubt.  
„Harmloser als einen Haufen syrischer Waisenkinder, vollgepumpt mit Mutantendrogen.“  
„Es könnten syrische Waisenkinder, vollgepumpt mit Mutantendrogen und bewaffnet mit Raketenwerfern von Stark Industries sein.“  
Beide tauschen einen Blick. Sie sieht das schiefe Lächeln in seinem Mundwinkel, doch bei ihr lächelt lediglich die Pfeilspitze.  
Für einen langen Moment schwebt die halbgare Drohung zwischen ihnen.  
Irgendwo hinter ihr, den Gang entlang und hinter einer Eichentür, verstummt das Streichquartett, oder was sie unter dem Lärm der Besucher davon hat hören können. Die Unterhaltungen klingt ab. Eine tiefe Männerstimme begrüßt die Gäste der Auktion, verstärkt durch ein Mikrofon dröhnt sie bis in ihren Gang, durch Wände und Türen zu verzerrt, um mehr als Wortfetzen ausmachen zu können.  
Auf den genauen Wortlaut kann Kate gut verzichten. Auch ohne ihn kann sie sich denken, wem dort gerade verbal auf die Schulter geklopft wird.

Sein Blick huscht von der Spitze ihres Pfeiles zur Tür.  
„Lass uns zusammenarbeiten.“  
Er spricht leise. Der Tonfall in seiner Stimme klingt sachlich, fachmännisch, so als würde er ihr gerade eine Immobilie vorstellen, für die sie sich interessiert.  
Und hier ist die Terrasse. Hinter dem Stacheldrahtzaun sehen Sie die örtliche Colonia, aber beachten Sie die armen Schlucker am besten nicht weiter. Die Bewohner werden Ihnen keine Probleme bereiten, allerdings sollten Sie nachts die Fensterläden schließen.  
Nichts in seiner Stimme weist darauf hin, dass sie ihn noch immer mit einem Pfeil bedroht, der mit Clints heiß geliebten Trickpfeilen lediglich den Bogen gemein hat.  
Kate tut das Naheliegende – sie antwortet darauf einfach nicht.  
Vermutlich sollte sie doch schießen.  
Er schnalzt mit der Zunge.  
„Okay. Bessere Idee ... Lass uns jetzt zusammenarbeiten. Ich meine – wir können zusammenarbeiten. Wie in alten Zeiten. Ich, der heroische Leader, du, der zynische Lancer, und die Anderen – die Anderen stellen wir uns einfach vor. Wie wär's?“  
Applaus dröhnt durch die Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges. Während sie ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er erneut zur Eichentür linst, klingt das Klatschen langsam ab und macht erneut einem Gemenge aus einzelnen Unterhaltungen Platz. Das Gemurmel ist zu leise, um Themen auszumachen, doch die Qualität des Lärms hat sich verändert. Sie ist aufgeregter geworden. Nervöser.  
Vermutlich beginnt man gerade mit dem Sturm auf dem See von Genezareth.  
Er leckt sich über die Lippen, doch Kate kann nicht sagen, ob er die Nervosität hinter der Geste nur vorspielt.  
„Du verlierst nichts dabei. Du nimmst die Teddybären hopps. Ich nehme das magische Artefakt zur Massenvernichtung hopps. Und wenn sie die Scheiße in den Ventilator werfen, wie die Hehler es sicherlich tun werden, trifft jeden von uns nur die Hälfte des Drecks.“  
Der Dreck, da ist Kate sich sicher, wird sich in diesem Szenario zweifellos gerechter verteilen, als er gerade vorschlägt. Gerechter in seinem Sinne.  
Sie spricht es nur nicht an, weil eine andere Erkenntnis sehr viel dringender ist, als ein Haufen Mafiosos, die mit Sturmgewehren auf sie zuhalten könnten.  
„Was für ein magisches Artefakt zur Massenvernichtung?“  
„Oh, du weißt schon. Eines dieser Dinger von außerhalb des Multiversums, dessen Namen du nicht einmal dann aussprichst, wenn du den Namen kennst. Wechselt die Gestalt. Wird die Welt in Chaos und Verderben stürzen, sobald der dumme Auktionator es falsch anfasst. Ein bisschen so wie ich. Mit mehr Bumm, aber weniger sexy. Klebt zur Zeit in Rembrandts Rahmen.“  
Kate öffnet den Mund, doch er schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Sag es nicht. Du bist PG-13.“  
Sie wechseln einen Blick, einen Moment lang, dann sehen sie zur Tür. Die Bewegung ist beinahe synchron.  
„Oh, PG-13 dich selbst!“  
Sie entspannt den Bogen, wirft den Pfeil zurück in den Köcher und wirbelt herum. Eine fließende Bewegung, auch wenn sie sie gewöhnlich anders herum übt. Hinter ihr hört sie, wie er sich aufrappelt.  
Die Scheiße trifft den Ventilator, bevor sie die Tür erreichen.

~ ᛟᚱ ~

„Nicht ein Wort.“  
Noch während sie spricht, versucht sie zu verstehen, was genau in den wenigen Minuten zwischen dem Nicht-Erreichen der Tür und ihren Worten schief gelaufen ist. Das etwas schief gelaufen ist, stellt sie für keinen Wimpernschlag in Frage. Man verschwindet nicht einfach so aus einem illegalen Auktionshaus in El Paso und taucht vor etwas auf, das vor geraumer Zeit ein Anwesen der Avengers gewesen sein muss.  
Ein anderes Anwesen der Avengers.  
Nicht, wenn ausgerechnet er seine Finger in der Angelegenheit hat.  
Und das er seine Finger in der Angelegenheit hat, stellt sie für keinen Augenblick in Frage, auch wenn seine Hände zur Zeit unschuldig auf dem Asphalt aufliegen, auf dem er sitzt. Er starrt zu ihr hoch, genauer zu ihrer Pfeilspitze, doch sein Blick ist eher interessiert als panisch und ein schiefes Lächeln spielt in seinem Mundwinkel.  
Er trägt noch immer den schwarzen Anzug mit der albernen Krawatte, doch sein Gesicht ist jünger. Die Falten in den Augenwinkeln sind verschwunden, das Haar voll und umfasst von seinem goldenen Diadem, das mit seinen Hörnern noch alberner wirkt, als die Krawatte. Vor allem zusammen mit der Krawatte.  
Loki zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, doch er schweigt.  
„Du oder dein Spielzeug-“, er öffnet den Mund zum Protest, „-eigentlich ist es mir auch egal, denn ich hoffe für dich, wir sind noch im gleichen Universum.“  
„Ähm.“  
Sie folgt seinem Blick zum Anwesen nicht. Kate hat bereits bemerkt, dass die Statuen im Garten die falschen Statuen sind. Genau wie sie das Iron-Man-förmige Loch im Dach des Anwesens bemerkt hat, den rauchenden Wohnblock zu ihr Linken und das unheilvolle Grollen über ihren Köpfen. Sie braucht wirklich keine weiteren Gründe, um an ihrer Hoffnung zu zweifeln.  
Loki hebt die Hand, Zeigefinger und Daumen gestreckt, genau in dem Moment, als ein Blitz über ihnen hinweg zuckt. Sie hofft, dass es ein Zufall ist.  
Einen Moment lang sieht er sie an, als wöge er ab, ob sie ihm für das, was kommen wird, einen Pfeil zwischen die Augen jagen wird. Dann spricht er.  
„Ich habe einen Vorschlag.“  
Kate entscheidet sich gegen den Pfeil. Vorerst.  
„Ich hoffe, er ist gut.“  
„Oh, das ist er.“  
Leder schabt über Asphalt, dann trifft seine Fußspitze ihren Knöchel.  
„ᚱᛃᛖᚱᛞᚹᚱᛒᚱ!“  
Sie sieht ihren Pfeil nicht mehr auf der Straße auftreffen.  
Was Kate sieht, ist der grelle Lichtblitz, der einige hundert Meter von ihrem neuen Standort in den Boden kracht.  
Die Druckwelle fegt über sie hinweg, lässt ihren Pony in ihr Gesicht peitschen und wirbelt faustgroße Steine bis vor ihre Füße. Ihre Haare knistern vor elektrischer Ladung, als sie die verirrten Strähnen zurück hinter ihr Ohr streichen will.  
Neben ihr wischt sich Loki Staub von der Hose. Abgesehen von dem Dreck sieht er gut aus. Nicht einmal die Haare stehen ihm zu Berge – muss irgendein Götter-Ding sein, aber für den Moment ist Kate neidisch. Auf die Frisur. Nicht auf das Ego.  
„Nächster Vorschlag“, verkündet er, während sie einem sehr hammerförmigen Gegenstand dabei zusehen, wie er langsam aus dem Krater schwebt, den sein Aufschlag zurückgelassen hat. „Du suchst das Ding, dessen Namen ich nicht aussprechen werde, ich ... kümmere mich um Du-weißt-schon-wen.“  
Kate verdreht die Augen.  
Als wenn Billy und Teddy nicht schlimm genug wären.  
„Ist das wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt für dumme Harry Potter-Anspielungen?“  
Er schnalzt mit der Zunge.  
„Stimmt, er ist nicht Du-weißt-schon-wer. Er ist mehr sowas wie Crabbe.“  
Fast als würde er ihren Worten lauschen, verharrt der Hammer für einen Augenblick über dem Krater, dann zischt er durch die Luft. Sie sehen ihm beide nach, hinauf zu dem dunklen Fleck, der vor der Gewitterfront schwebt.  
„Viel Muskeln, wenig Hirn?“, fragt sie, auch wenn ihr Harry Potter-Wissen vornehmlich aus Post-Young-Avengers-Ensemble-Zusammentreffen bestehen, bei denen Billy den Kampf um die Fernbedienung gewonnen hat.  
Neben ihr zuckt Loki mit den Achseln.  
„Das Eine, das Andere und viel zu mächtige Spielzeuge.“  
Der Fleck fängt den Hammer mit Leichtigkeit. Kurz überschlägt Kate die Chancen, Thor davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keine Verbündete seines Bruders und erst recht keine Mjöllnir-Zielübung ist. Als ihre Haare in der Erwartung des nächsten Blitzes, der sich zusammenbraut, knistern, verwirft sie den Gedanken, auch wenn das bedeutet, einem Plan zu folgen, den sie noch bereuen wird.  
„LOKI!“, donnert der Fleck und der Neid auf das Götter-Frisuren-Ding verlässt Kate endgültig. „FLIEH, SO WEIT DU WILLST, HEUTE WERDE ICH DICH RICHTEN!“  
„Wie oft hast du diese Drohung schon gehört?“  
„Wie oft hast du seit Neujahr Game of Thrones gesehen?“  
Kate verzieht das Gesicht, ohne nachzurechnen.  
„Genau mein Gedanke“, murmelt er und es ist das letzte, was sie von ihm hören will. Leider ist ihm das egal. „BRUDER! BEVOR DEIN EGO MICH ZERMALMT WIE DEIN HAMMER UNSCHULDIGEN STRASSENBELAG, VERRATE MIR, WAS HABE ICH DIESES MAL GETAN, DEINEN ZORN ZU BESCHWÖREN?“  
Irgendwo über dem Anwesen der Avengers ertönt Lokis Stimme erneut und mit ihr neue Beleidigungen. Eine sehr blitzförmige Antwort kracht vom Himmel, doch Kate spürt davon nicht mehr als ihr Haar, das an ihren Brillengläsern klebt. Dafür klingeln ihr die Ohren. Sein ᚱᛃᛖᚱᛞᚹᚱᛒᚱ hat sie nicht gehört, genauso wenig, wie die Schritte, die hinter ihr ertönen.  
Erst, als sie realisiert, dass sich ihre Nackenhaare nicht der Elektrizität wegen aufstellen, wirbelt sie herum. Der Rest funktioniert automatisch. Pfeil greifen, Sehne spannen, zielen.  
Loki grinst unbeeindruckt.  
Er ist ein anderer Loki. Älter. Längere Hörner. Zepter in der Hand. Komisches Zeichen auf dem eingeschmiedeten Stein. Billy oder Teddy könnten ihr vielleicht sagen, an welchem Ende der Skala zwischen Gott des Unfugs und Gott des Bösen sich dieser Loki befindet, doch Kate hat auch so eine gewisse Ahnung.  
Wäre sie nicht ohnehin darauf eingestellt, dass es immer noch schlimmer kommen kann, sie wäre jetzt vielleicht überrascht, dass ihre Laune noch tiefer sinkt.  
Sie ist es nicht.  
„Mein Abbild stellt da eine sehr interessante Frage“, verkündet er ihr. „Aber ich fürchte, die Antwort könnte ihm missfallen.“

~ ᛟᚱ ~

„Nicht ein Wort.“  
Das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf unterstreicht ihre Worte mit einem unangenehm dumpfen Pochen. Für einen Moment schwirren zwei Lokis vor ihrer Pfeilspitze. Es lässt ihn in etwa so beschissen aussehen, wie sie sich fühlt.  
Auch dieses Mal weiß sie nicht, was genau falsch gelaufen ist – nur, dass es nicht ihre beste Idee gewesen ist, einen Gott über ihre Schulter werfen zu wollen. Das Ergebnis, daran erinnert sie sich noch, ist keine besonders faire Sache. Nicht, wenn besagter Gott einige hundert Pfund mehr wiegt, als man ihm ansieht. Und zurückschlagen kann. Mit einer Kraft hinter dem Schlag, für die Teddy einem sicher ein hübsches Diagramm von HeroPedia ziehen kann.  
Es dauert etwas, bis Kate versteht, dass Loki dieses Mal nicht auf die Spitze ihres Pfeils starrt, und noch etwas länger, bis sie das Veilchen bemerkt, dass sich in violett und schwarz um sein Auge zieht, als hätte Mjöllnir persönlich es ihm geschlagen. Sie mustert es für eine Sekunde, dann für noch eine und noch eine-  
Ihr Verstand setzt schlagartig wieder ein.  
Sie realisiert die Schuluniform, die definitiv nicht ihr Hawkeye-Outfit ist, nicht mal die Uniform ihrer Schule. Einen Moment lang fühlt sich Kate wie Sailor Moon, dann verwirft sie die Irritation. In ihrem Augenwinkel zählt sie Waffen. Sieben Sturmgewehre. Mindestens elf halbautomatische Pistolen, von denen sie drei nur erahnen kann. Drei asiatische Schwerter, vermutlich Katanas. Acht Baseballschläger. Diverse Schlagringe. Ein Raketenwerfer von Stark Industries.  
Die Männer – und es sind ausschließlich Männer – tragen schwarze Anzüge. Loki würde nicht zwischen ihnen auffallen, wäre er tätowiert. Keiner von ihnen beachtet den schmalen Streifen Bauch, den ihr hochgerutschtes Oberteil hervorschauen lässt. Nicht einmal den viel zu kurzen Rock, für den sie an ihrer Schule einen Tag lang den Dresscode-Violation-Sack getragen hätte.  
Dafür bemerken sie sehr wohl ihr Zögern. Alles Arbeit, Null Spaß, jeder von ihnen, und die Arbeit muss sie nicht raten. Waffenhandel, Schutzgelderpressung, Prostitution. Sie will es gar nicht genauer wissen.  
Nur das Artefakt, das Loki nicht beim Namen nennen wird, sieht sie nicht, aber sie weiß auch nicht, wonach sie suchen muss.  
Sie tauschen einen Blick.  
„Siehst du es?“, fragt sie. Sie bewegt die Lippen kaum.  
„Gib mir 'ne Minute?“  
Der Erste der Schergen greift nach seiner Halbautomatik. Drei Dutzend verschiedene Ideen zur Ablenkungen ziehen an ihrem Verstand vorbei, doch die Situation ist nicht Clint-geeignet.  
„Okay, Jungs“, verkündet sie. „Ich muss euch noch etwas sagen, bevor wir loslegen.“  
Irgendwo knacken Fingerknöchel. Kate atmet aus.  
„Macht der Mondnebel! Macht! Auf!“  
Sie erwischt drei, noch während sie gaffen.

~ ᛟᚱ ~

„Nicht ein Wort.“  
Die Stille, die ihren Worten folgt, unterstreicht das Gaffen der Umstehenden. Und ihre Kopfschmerzen. Vor allem ihre Kopfschmerzen.  
Sie erinnert sich an Löcher und daran, Regionen von Lokis Körper gesehen zu haben, die Fangirls hätten, wäre er ein Rockstar. Aber sie erinnert sich auch an Kugeln, an Katana und an einen Baseballschläger mit Bannkreisgravur.  
Aber wenigstens, das stellt Kate fest, als sie Lokis Blick sucht, fühlt sie sich nicht wie ein Sieb. Er offenbar auch nicht. Er grinst, seine Krawatte ist albern und sein Auge hat die letzte Eskalation – trotz der Löcher – besser überstanden, als die davor. Es ist nicht mehr blau, nicht einmal mehr angeschwollen, und das Funkeln des nächsten, dummen Kommentars glänzt bereits in seiner Iris.  
Kate weiß, dass er auf ihre Krawatte starrt.  
„Nein, wirklich. Sag's nicht.“  
Die vier Teenager am anderen Ende des Gangs starren auch, aber Kate ist zu beschäftigt damit, die Existenz von Billys Frühstücksprogramm zu leugnen, um sie zu beachten.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
Am Ende des Ganges stößt einer der Jungen seinem Kumpel in die Rippen.  
„Bist du eine Zielscheibe?“  
Lokis Grinsen wird nur noch breiter.  
„Du hättest lieber ein lilafarbenes Set, oder?“  
Die Jungs tuscheln.  
„Ich hätte lieber einen Edding“, antwortet Kate.  
„Grün und Silber stehen dir.“  
Auf der Brust des dritten Jungen funkelt ein Abzeichen. Er wird mit jeder Sekunde blasser.  
„Siebzehn Mal.“  
„Ich meine, vor allem deinem Charakter.“  
„Ich meine vor allem den Stein der Weisen.“  
„Hey!“  
Loki und Kate erstarren, beide. Sie tauschen einen Blick, dann schauen sie langsam den Gang hinab. Es ist einer der Teenager. Er ist der Größte der Truppe und möglicherweise der mit der größten Klappe.  
Kates Griff um ihren Bogen wird fester.  
Das schiefe Lächeln, das er lächelt, während ihm schwarze Locken ins Gesicht fallen, gefällt ihr nicht.  
Es kommt ihr bekannt vor.  
„Ist das Ding nur zum Drohen da oder kannst du Snivellus damit ein drittes Nasenloch schießen?“  
Auch ohne es zu sehen weiß Kate, dass sich das Lächeln in Lokis Gesicht spiegelt.  
„Das“, hört sie ihn sagen, „ist eine berechtigte Frage.“

~ ᛟᚱ ~

„Technischer Support. Sie sprechen mit David Alleyne. Welches Problem haben Sie?“

„Wie, kein Wort? Kate?“

„Okay, kein Wort.“

„Dimensionsschleife, sagst du? Was für eine Dimensionsschleife?“

„Universum, Multiversum und Pokémon? Hast du es mit Feen versucht? Feen sind stark gegen Drachen.“

„Sie hatten Gift? Verdammt.“

„Gibt es etwas, das in jeder Schleife vorkommt? Nein, nicht Lokis schlechte Witze.“

„Ja, das wäre befriedigend, aber wenn er es nicht ist, wird er in der nächsten Schleife einfach wieder da sein.“

„Ja, er wird dann nur schlimmer.“

„Wie, er hat das Schwert? Was für ein Schwert?“

„Kate? Bist du noch dran? ... Kate?!“

~ ᛟᚱ ~

„Nicht ein Wort.“  
Ihre Worte unterstreichen die Ringe unter ihren Augen. In ihrer Erinnerung spannt sich die Bogensehne in ihrem Griff und Kate versteht. Sie sieht die Bahn, die ihr Pfeil fliegen kann. Die Farben der Dinge, die sind, verschwimmen mit der Überrealität. Ein Netz aus Bewegungen, Energien und Wahrscheinlichkeiten überlagert ihren Blick. Das, was nicht ist, überwindet die Unmöglichkeit. Lokis Existenz verliert sich, wird übermenschliche Kraft, Gestaltwandlungskunst und Magie, wird Gott.  
Kate wird Chaos.

Sie lässt den Bogen sinken.  
In den letzten Äonen war sie Hexenjäger, Hai, japanisches Idol mit furchtbar ätzendem Manager, Mila Superstar und ihr eigenes, böses Alter Ego. Sie hat Dämonen gejagt, Loki in sündhaft kurzen Kleidern gesehen und Dungeons erobert. Batman hat sie verfolgt, Sirenen haben sie verzaubert, Zombies sie gefressen. Sie hat einen Audi A6 gegen eine interdimensionale Wand gefahren und Loki bewiesen, weshalb es eine beschissene Idee ist, Tyrion Lannister zu sein.  
Darauf, dass ihre Brille irgendwo zwischen Vampiren und pinken Wombats verloren gegangen ist, ist sie immer noch sauer. Darauf, dass sie die Hälfte der Dimensionen über zu unterschiedlichen Graden unbekleidet war, auch.  
Es haben sich wirklich genug Fetzen in ihre Erinnerung gebrannt, doch die letzte Dimension strahlt dagegen wie eine untergehende Sonne vor einer amerikanischen Kleinstadt bei Stromausfall.  
„Was ist es dieses Mal?“, fragt sie, obwohl Kate die Antwort längst ahnt. Sie hat die schummrige Beleuchtung bemerkt und in ihrem Augenwinkel sieht sie ein riesiges, herzförmiges Bett mit rosafarbenen Brokatvorhängen.  
Loki zuckt mit den Achseln. Seit er das Schwert hatte, sieht er in etwa so ausgekotzt aus, wie sie sich gerade fühlt. Seine Haare sind zerzaust, das Diadem sitzt schief, die Ringe unter seinen Augen sind so dunkel wie sein Nagellack. Nur die Krawatte – immerhin eine Konstante – ist so albern wie immer.  
„Fragst du das mich oder TVtropes?“  
Der Duft von Rosen kriecht ihr in die Nase. Er erinnert sie an Thad und seinen Bouquet-Tick. Daran und warum sie ihm ausgerechnet zum Valentinstag den Laufpass gegeben hat.  
Sie schnauft, auch, um den Geruch loszuwerden.  
„Ich frage meine Unterwäsche.“  
Das verschlagene Funkeln kehrt in Lokis Blick zurück.  
„Du trägst keine.“  
Für einen langen Moment starren sie einander an, Kate mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, Loki grinsend. Irgendwo tickt ein alter, mechanischer Wecker, den sie nicht sehen kann, der aber sicher auch grinst. In ihrer Hand rührt sich der Impuls, den Bogen zu heben und den Pfeil zu benutzen, der zwischen ihren Fingern darauf wartet, doch sie weiß, dass ihm auch das die Selbstgefälligkeit nicht aus dem Gesicht wischen wird. Sie hat es ausprobiert. Mehrfach.  
Irgendwann hört es auf, befriedigend zu sein.  
Der Geruch von Rosen wird stärker. Er riecht nach Thad. Er stinkt wie eine dunkelrote, träge durch den Raum wabernde Masse, die nur ihre Erinnerung aus der letzten Dimension sehen kann.  
„Fuck or Die.“  
Kate hebt die Augenbrauen. Sie könnte nach ihrem Smartphone greifen und überprüfen, ob Lokis Lieblingsnachschlagewerk einen Eintrag dazu hat – er hat ihr den Link bereits sieben Mal ungefragt eingespeichert, einer davon läuft immer noch unter der Bezeichnung Yamblr – würde sie davon nicht in etwa so viel halten, wie von Billys Sonderaccountstatus bei HeroPedia.  
Nein, sie wird TVtropes nicht fragen. Sie wird auch Loki nicht fragen, denn eigentlich, und das ahnt sie, seit ihr das Ticken auf den Zeiger geht, muss sie es nicht.  
„Es steht auf der Wand hinter mir.“  
Es ist keine Frage.  
„Jep.“  
„Die Pollen der Rosen sind magisch.“  
„Jep.“  
„Der Wecker ist ein Countdown.“  
„Jep. Er ist herzförmig.“  
In ihrem Augenwinkel – dem, der nicht von einer überdimensionalen Liebeswiese eingenommen wird – sieht Kate eine Tür, auch die ist im übrigen herzförmig, aber sie muss nicht fragen, ob sie mehr als Deko ist. Das Ding, dessen Name Loki nicht aussprechen wird, gibt sich wirklich jede Mühe, ihnen die Prämisse dieser Dimension näher zu bringen.  
Leider hat das Ding, dessen Name Loki nicht aussprechen wird, sich in den bisherigen Dimensionen jede Mühe gegeben, ihnen zu zeigen, wie sie enden, wenn sie sich nicht an die vorgeschriebenen Prämissen halten.  
Wie der A6.  
Die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellen sich auf.  
Erneut sucht sie Lokis Blick. Unter seinen zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sind seine Pupillen sichtbar geweitet. Das Lächeln in seinem Mundwinkel ist schiefer geworden. Sie sieht den Schalk immer noch in seinen Augen funkeln, doch sie sieht auch, wie er bedächtig tief ein– und ausatmet und sich seine Haltung bei jedem Atemzug weiter entspannt.  
„Wir werden es nicht tun“, sagt sie, auch wenn sie längst spürt, wie sich die Verspannung in ihren Schultern Faser für Faser löst. Sie hat die Erinnerung an Thad und seine Bouquets immer noch auf der Zunge und sie schmeckt immer noch pelzig, doch der Teil ihres Verstandes, den sie seit dem letzten Valentinstag erfolgreich verdrängt hat, ist wieder da. Dieser Teil findet die Bouquets eigentlich ganz romantisch.  
„Nein, werden wir nicht“, stimmt Loki ihr zu, stockt aber, kaum, dass er den Satz beendet hat. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen wird stärker. Er ist plötzlich viel zu nah.  
„Warum eigentlich nicht?“  
Gänsehaut kriecht ihre Arme hinauf. Sie schluckt, doch der pelzige Geschmack der Erinnerung rinnt ihre Kehle hinab und dreht ihr den Magen um. Es ist ein angenehmes Drehen.  
„Du erinnerst dich an das Einhorn?“  
„Das Einhorn?“ Er zieht die Stirn kraus – sie ist sich sicher, es ist gespielt, genauso, wie der verwunderte Tonfall – dann hellt sichschlagartig seine Miene auf. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich an das Einhorn! Es war ein wirklich beeindruckender Regenbogen!“ – War es tatsächlich. Nachdem ein gewisser Gott es in großzügigen Schlieren über den Horizont verteilt hat. – „Aber ich meine ernsthaft. Wir wissen beide, dass dem A6 die Airbags auch nicht geholfen haben.“  
Ihr Herz schlägt allein beim Gedanken an den Audi höher. Nicht wegen dem Versagen der Airbags, aber wegen der Fliehkraft, die sie bei hundertzwanzig Meilen die Stunde in den Sitz gedrückt hat. Rein theoretisch ist ihr zwar klar, dass es nicht ihre beste Idee gewesen ist, das Gaspedal durchzudrücken. Rein faktisch ärgert sich ein Teil ihres Bewusstseins mittlerweile aber auch, den Wunderbaum aus dem Fenster geworfen zu haben.  
„Du weißt, du bist nicht prüde, Kate.“  
Seine Stimme ist weich wie das dunkle Rot einer der Rosen. Sie weiß, woher diese Assoziationen stammen, aber durch den Mund zu atmen hilft längst nicht mehr.  
„Nein, aber ich suche mir selbst aus, mit wem ich schlafe.“  
„Und genau das ist der Punkt!“, erwidert Loki und lächelt sein gewinnbringendstes Lächeln. Vermutlich kann sie froh sein, dass er noch nicht gelernt hat, mit Emoticons zu sprechen. „Wir wissen beide, worauf das hier hinausläuft. Noch kannst du dir aussuchen, mit mir zu schlafen!“  
Würden sie ihn nicht kennen, sie würde ihm das hoffnungsfrohe Strahlen in seinem Gesicht ungefragt abkaufen. Glücklicherweise – und eigentlich haben Glück und Loki nicht sonderlich viel miteinander zu tun – kennt sie ihn bereits aus einer Zeit, in der hatte er noch ein PG-Rating.  
„Ich habe mich bereits entschieden“, presst sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor, „NC-17 dich selbst.“  
„Awww, Katey!“  
Ob des Spitznamens öffnet sie den Mund zum Protest, doch der Geschmack von Rosen bringt sie zum Schweigen.  
„Sag doch, dass das Problem ich bin. Du weißt, das lässt sich ändern.“  
Kate schließt die Augen. Obwohl sie es gern würde, vermeidet sie es, tief durchzuatmen. Stattdessen zählt sie langsam bis zehn und erinnert sich an all die Male, bei denen ein Pfeil zwischen die Augen nicht befriedigend war.  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffnet, erwidert ein Mann ihren Blick. Mitte zwanzig, das Haar kurz und schwarz und ein charmantes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ein Sixpack zeichnet sich unter seinem T-Shirt ab. Ihr Blick bleibt an den Muskeln hängen.  
„Schluckst du neuerdings MGH?“  
„Bin ich ein Teddybär?“  
Kate starrt ihn einen langen Moment an, doch irgendwann muss selbst sie blinzeln.  
Loki lächelt entschuldigend. Die Muskeln sind verschwunden. Sein Haar ist länger, die alberne Krawatte wieder da. Seine grünen Augen verschwinden beinahe hinter einer dicken Brille, doch Kate sieht den Schalk.  
„Bücher?“  
Einen Wimpernschlag später ist er Tony Stark. Earth-199999-Style.  
„Nur Comics.“  
Ihr Bewusstsein bewundert seinen Bart.  
Kate gibt sich einen mentalen Tritt und hebt zur Antwort nur eine Augenbraue.  
„Kein Happy End, huh?“  
„Ich habe ihn mit seinem Audi überfahren.“  
„Erst, als er drei Köpfe hatte.“  
Sie tauschen einen Blick. Eine Erinnerung. Die Erkenntnis, dass Loki der Beifahrer ist, vor dem ihr Vater sie immer hätte warnen müssen.  
„Na schön. Hey, wie wäre der?“  
Dieses Mal erwischt er den Moment, in dem Kate blinzelt, nicht. Der maßgeschneiderte Anzug gewinnt an Textur und zieht sich über fremden Muskeln. Sein Haar wird heller.  
Die Federn ihres Pfeils streifen ihre Wange, während ihr rosenduftvernebelter Puls sich noch fragt, warum er plötzlich nicht vor Erregung höher schlägt. Die vertraute Anspannung in ihren Schultern gibt ihr das notwendige Gefühl von Kontrolle, während sie zielt.  
Er reißt die Hände hoch, noch während Irritation sich in seinen geweiteten Pupillen spiegeln.  
„Hey, du wirst doch nicht auf alte Teammitglieder schießen, oder?“  
Nun ... doch.  
Ein Pfeil trifft Noh-Varrs Stirn, gleitet hindurch wie durch Butter und bohrt sich in die Wand dahinter. Sie wirbelt herum, noch während die Illusion verschwindet.  
Loki lehnt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, neben den fetten, schnörkellosen und völlig unromantischen Buchstaben Fuck or Die!, und darunter der Wecker mit einer Zahl statt einem Ziffernblatt.  
20.  
Ein Symbol zeichnet sich unter der Zahl ab, das ihr vage bekannt vorkommt. Ein Bannkreis.  
Lange, dunkle Locken umrahmen sein Gesicht und das alberne Diadem. Loki verschränkt die Arme vor den Brüsten, die sich deutlich unter seinen Mantel abzeichnen. Enttäuschung huscht über seine Lippen, doch Kate kann nur raten, dass sie ihm mit ihrer Reaktionsfähigkeit den nächsten, schnippischen Einzeiler verdorben hat.  
„Alter Groll, huh?“  
Ihr Bewusstsein ist noch damit beschäftigt, zu verstehen, was Brüste bedeuten, doch Kates Reflexe zielen bereits. Betont langsam atmet sie durch. Ihr Blick gleitet über seine Brüste, das Kinn hinauf zu den vollen Lippen. Dunkler Lippenstift betont das feiste Lächeln in seinem Mundwinkel.  
Der Moment, in dem sie schießen kann, ohne sich später schuldig zu fühlen, verstreicht.  
Sie sieht auf, sucht seinen Blick.  
„Ich steh nicht auf Brüste.“  
19  
Lokis Lächeln wird weicher. Kate spürt, wie er sie mustert. Sein Blick gleitet von ihrer Hand über ihren Arm und hinauf zu seiner Schulter. Einen Augenblick lang verharrter er auf ihrer Halsbeuge, bevor sich ihre Blicke treffen. Er reicht, um ihre Haut glühen zu lassen.  
„Ich weiß.“  
Es liegt kein falscher Samt in seiner Stimme. Sein Tonfall ist sachlich, fast nüchtern. Echt.  
Er bringt eine Saite in ihr zum Klingen, die den ganzen Kitsch ignoriert hat, die der ganze, gespielte Flirt nicht interessiert.  
„Du stehst auf Charakter.“  
Kate schluckt, doch da ist ein Kloß in ihrem Hals.  
17  
Es ist ein Fehler, jetzt nicht zu schießen, das weiß sie. Sie tut es trotzdem nicht. Gebannt beobachtet sie Loki dabei, wie er sich von der Wand löst. Schritte hallen in ihren Ohren. Es ist nicht das Klackern von Highheels, doch sein Schritt ist so bestimmt, als trüge er welche. Das Knarzen seiner Hose ist leise, doch es genügt, um die Erinnerung von Leder auf ihrer Haut zu wecken und angenehme Schauer über ihre Haut zu jagen.  
„Du stehst auf Charisma“, raunt er, als er Kate erreicht.  
Wie beiläufig berührt er ihre Hand, die den Bogen hält. Seine dunklen Nägel sind eisige Kohlen auf ihrer glühenden Haut.  
Er geht weiter, schreitet um sie herum, ohne den Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Seine Finger gleiten über ihre Haut, fahren über ihren Puls am Handgelenk und über die sensiblen Nerven in ihrer Ellenbeuge, hinauf bis zu ihrer Schulter. Nichts, keine Berührung, kein Zögern ist zufällig. Die Bewegung ist eine Spur von reinem Bewusstsein, die wie ein schwarzes Band vor ihrem inneren Auge verweilt und ihr Herz rasen lässt.  
Seine Präsenz kribbelt in ihrem Rücken. Sein Atem streift ihren Nacken, doch bis auf die zwei Finger, die sorgsam ihre Haare über ihre Schulter streichen, berührt er sie nicht.  
„Aber vor allem stehst du auf auf schlechte Entscheidungen.“  
Kate sieht sein Grinsen nicht, aber sie spürt es in jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Ihr Blick gleitet über die Wand, über die Inschrift, über die Rosen. Ihr Blick bleibt auf dem Bannkreis des Ziffernblattes hängen, doch es ist schwer, sich auf etwas davon zu konzentrieren.  
13  
„Und ich bin eine furchtbar schlechte Entscheidung.“  
Seine Lippen berühren ihre Haut, dort wo der Stoff ihres Oberteils endet. Der Kontakt ist kurz und flüchtig, doch er lässt sie brennen. Hitze strömt ihren Rücken hinab, fast so, als würde sein Körper sie tatsächlich berühren. Unwillkürlich legt sie den Kopf nach hinten, bis sie seine Nase an ihrem Hals spürt. Er folgt ihrer Bewegung. Seine Wange schmiegt sich in ihr Haar, seine Lippen gleiten über ihren Hals bis hinauf zu ihrem Ohr. Warmer Atem streicht über ihren Nacken.  
In diesem Moment ist er – ist sie – ist Loki nicht der einzige Gott.  
„Siehst du es?“  
Seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
Kate nickt nicht, antwortet nicht. Sie nimmt die Kraft, die er ihr geliehen hat, und legt sie in diesen einen Schuss.

Der Pfeil durchschneidet Luft.  
Glas zerspringt.  
Das Ziffernblatt zerreißt, Metall zerreißt, Dimensionen zerreißen.

~ ᛟᚱ ~

Sie stehen in der Auktionshalle in El Paso, Texas, doch niemand schenkt ihnen Beachtung. Nur der Auktionator starrt in ihre Richtung, die Augen weit aufgerissen und leer.  
Die Euphorie der letzten Dimension ist nur noch ein finsterer Schatten, Lokis Präsenz nur noch ein angenehmes Kribbeln, von dem sie nicht weiß, ob sie es wirklich gut findet.  
Ein paar Meter weiter steckt ihr Pfeil noch immer in dem Ding, dessen Namen Loki nicht aussprechen wird.  
Kate löst sich aus der Berührung und überwindet die Distanz zu dem Artefakt, das mal ein Schwert gewesen ist, mal ein Baseballschläger, und zuletzt ein Wecker. Jetzt ist es ein Armband. Alt, vielleicht aus Silber.  
Sie stößt es mit der Fußspitze an.  
Nichts passiert.  
Die Anspannung fällt von ihr ab, nicht komplett, aber genug, dass sie sich fertig fühlt, müde und ausgelaugt. Sie weiß, dass es eine furchtbar schlechte Entscheidung ist, dennoch wirft sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter.  
Loki steht, wo sie ihn stehen gelassen hat. Er – nein, immer noch sie – hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Jetzt legt er sie den Kopf schief, fast so, als würde sie auf den Fehler warten, von dem sie beide wissen, dass er kommen wird.  
Über den Punkt, an dem sie sich von Zweifeln beunruhigen lassen würde, ist Kate längst hinweg. Sie erwidert Lokis skeptischen Blick mit einem eigenen verschlagenen Grinsen.  
„Pancakes?“ 


End file.
